Time Chronicles Part 4
by Forcystus5
Summary: Percy and Rachel were about to lead their forces outside of Bunker 9 when their lives took an unexpected turn yet again; this time by an enemy so old it was forgetten by the Olympians. But now she is back and both of the time travelers are essential for her plan...while others are expendable. What will happen? Join Percy to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Message to new readers:**

**To better understand this reboot/sequel, I suggest you read what I got so far of my Time Chronicles series. However, considering the nature of the plot, I will try to explain things in length so this can work as a stand-alone too.**

**Message to my established and loyal readers: **

**If you read my last autor note for Time Chronicles Part 3 you need no explanation here but thanks for checking this story too.**

**Now, enjoy the prologue and the return of first person oriented chapters.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I knew something was wrong the second time stopped.

"What the Hades?" I blurted out when I noticed everyone on the Bunker freeze.

I stood in front of Hestia and even she was out of it. I swallowed; wondering if Kronos had something planned.

"_Percy! Are you there?" _Rachel asked with her mind link.

"_Oh, thank goodness you are all right," _I thought to her in relief as she approached me from one of the tables.

"_What is going on?" _She wondered.

Before I could reply my ignorance a green fog covered us.

"_This CAN'T be happening!" _Kratos wailed in what sounded suspiciously like horrified denial.

Before Rachel or I could ask him what the heck got him so rattled, a vortex appeared in front of us. Unlike the time traveling ones I have already crossed though, this one was pitch black instead of glowing or golden. And it was trying to suck us in like a vacuum.

Rachel and I fell to the floor as we were being yanked towards the vortex. I held tight from a small column and grabbed Rachel's hand with the other hand. I gritted my teeth as I struggled.

"_DO NOT LET YOURSELVES BE DRAGGED!"_ Kratos screamed.

"What in Tartarus´ name is going on?" I demanded in a yell.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped like 20 degrees. And then, a voice even more chilling broke the artic silence.

"That's right little hero," The voice said. "You have the answer in the tip of your tongue."

My heart skipped a beat. No…..

The strength of the vacuum tripled in an instance and I couldn't hold on anymore. Rachel and I hugged each other as we were sucked into the vortex.

And so began the countdown.

**The next chapter is already in process so you won't have to wait long. Besides, prologues are meant to be short anyway. Hehe, this will be a fun ride. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back To Square 1

Chapter 2: Back To Square 1

**So here is the next one. Short one too but I am setting the scene and making sure everything sinks in, like back in the first few chapters of An Adventure Beyond Time. The next ones will be longer.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

"Urgh," I groaned as I regained consciousness.

I blinked a few times trying to process my surroundings. Then I blinked again.

"Thalia? Nico?" I asked in confusion.

"Percy!" Thalia said with worry in her voice. "Don't worry, we will use nectar to cure you from the infection…wait what? Why aren't you hurt? We saw the Keres infect you!"

I stood up and looked around to see the Underworld with a grim expression; the feeling of Déjà vu ever present in my mind.

The vortex. It took me further up in time to the Christmas Thalia, Nico and I retrieved the Sword of Hades!

"What happened in the battle at the Wolf House?" I demanded. "Did we win? Was Tartarus broken loose?"

"What?" Nico asked bleakly. "Are you sure you aren't infected and hallucinating?"

My gaze turned to Nico's slowly as the truth revealed itself to me.

"You don't remember, don't you?" I asked.

The two of them glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at him.

"Remember what?" They asked in unison.

I slammed my palm in my forehead as I tried to slow down my breath. My friends don't remember my time traveling journey. It's like it never happened.

I froze at that trail of thought. Never happened…then was it all for nothing? Is my legacy gone? Are my achievements undone? Are all the lives I saved somewhere here in Hades?

"Nico," I said as I stared at him hard. "Is Bianca alive?"

His face turned sour.

"If this is some kind of sick game Percy…" He hissed and left the threat hanging.

I couldn't believe it. Bianca is dead. I didn't make amends here. I didn't save her.

"Percy," Thalia said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"No," I said tensely. "I am pretty far from okay. And you, me and Nico need to have one heck of a family talk."

* * *

**So here it is. Hopefully, I will update next chapter tonight, in my time-zone at least. For now, review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fresh Start

Chapter 3: Fresh Start

**Here is the chapter I promised for tonight. Also longer like I said and I really liked writing it. In fact, I think I have my muse back. I hadn't enjoyed writing chapters for this series this much for a while. I suppose that as long as this enthusiasm keeps going I can discard long hiatuses. Enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Thalia and Nico were convulsing on the obsidian-black ground of the underworld. I sighed as I looked at them shake. Memory spells only take this kind of physical toll on people if they are memories of great importance, very emotional to the individual or on big quantities. Unfortunately for them, my spell included all three. I didn't like to put them through such a headache but it would be so much easier and faster than explaining every detail verbally.

While they convulsed on the ground, I decided to check my surroundings. When I spotted Sisyphus punishment area not far from us I became certain. I was in the timeline where my cousins and I retrieved the Sword of Hades from Ethan Nakamura and Iapetus. What I couldn't understand was how that was even possible. The timeline where I was before entering the dark portal was too altered for this event to happen and even if it wasn't then why would Thalia and Nico not remember me? Moreover, Thalia looks 15 again and she has the hunting outfit of her status as a lieutenant of Artemis. That means I didn't got to repeat the Titan's Curse quest and use my magical ritual so that Thalia could jump over her 16 birthday and avoid joining the Hunt.

Then there was my magic to talk about. When I did the memory spell I realized it did not consumed any energy directly from my body because my reserves from spell use only suddenly returned. That shouldn't be possible either. I exhausted those reserves even before my time traveling journey started. It was as if…I was right back to the beginning.

I touched my stomach as I remembered I absorb the Percy of the past inside me. My hand was surrounded by blue waves as per rule when I focus my magic on my hands and my eyes widen. The past Percy was no longer within me.

Inhaling sharply, I decided to make use of his newfound energy reserves to employ one of the most exhausting arts of magic: Conjuring objects from nothing but your energy and your will.

A portable mirror appeared in my palm and I looked at myself. I bit my bottom lip. It isn't very noticeable but I am indeed a little younger and a couple inches shorter. That means, I wasn't just brought forth to this timeline; my memories were transplanted into the body of the Percy of now and my true body is Zeus knows where.

After a quick calculation, I remembered that if I am fifteen and right now it's December, then I got nearly 8 months before the Great Prophecy states I will either save the Olympians or destroy them. Besides, the potion Athena gave me back in Hoover Dam that would stuck my age in the limbo didn't applied to this body anyway.

Then I tried to contact Rachel through our mind-link but to my frustration and worry I couldn't get that done. She was currently unconscious, which meant I couldn't talk to her or pin-point her location. I could tell she wasn't in any immediate danger but that was it.

I suddenly realized I needed to tread extremely carefully. If this new timeline I find myself in has indeed no alteration of my original time traveling journey then this is a fresh start. I may not be able to influence events further back in time again but at least all the bad repercussions of me meddling with history has been wiped clean…

My head shot upwards. If I am right, then my father hadn't lost his war with Oceanus. And if that's the case then…

I closed my eyes and focused inwards. Then I smiled fondly at the familiar feeling. My sea powers were back. Granted, I am no longer as powerful with my geokinesis or with my aerokinesis but I was always more comfortable with water anyway.

But my happiness was short-lived because of the dread I was trying to bury deep down.

_"That's right little hero," The voice had said. "You have the answer in the tip of your tongue_."

I indeed had the answer. I just don't understand the meaning. If the black hole-like portal was supposed to drag me to Tartarus then why the heck did I end up under these very different circumstances? And that voice…it was colder and definitely more ancient than Kronos himself and by a big margin too. The voice was so laden with power…my magically enhanced senses were already on overload the second the first syllable was uttered. And to be capable of stopping time even though that's Kronos sphere of power…something is definitely up.

Then there was Kratos. The piece of his soul was still attached to Rachel's bracelet when we were both snatched through time. That means he followed us here but he is probably still with Rachel. Thinking it better, I realized that if his own memories were transplanted into the Percy of this timeline, Rachel possibly suffered the same effect and be somewhere in New York right now. But if other than the memories there is no other alteration to the timeline, it means Rachel no longer has the bracelet. And if she no longer carries Kratos essence with her, then the memories of the benevolent Titan were transferred to his original body. A body that just happens to be in the same godly domain I find myself in.

I remembered when Kratos was extremely concerned over the situation once time stopped flowing. He knew what was happening; he just didn't have the time to explain. I stared at the River Styx in the distance and made a decision.

When Rachel and I were sapped into the Trojan War, at least we knew the cause. I change the past to achieve my goals but I knew what was at stake. This time, I don't. Whoever it was that had the power to bring us here, not only to the future but to a timeline completely unaffected by my past deeds, it was certainly a new player. Kronos wouldn't do that and even if he would, he would need to have been up close like the last time. And that voice from the dark portal was most certainly not the Titan lord's. If anything, it felt _far more _powerful than him and that's more than enough reason for me to worry. Moreover, I don't know why he or she brought me here. For all I know I could change the future with new influence and align events exactly the way the being wanted. I need to know what I am up against. And for that I need to wake Kratos.

It seems like I am taking that bath on the River Styx after all.

* * *

**I am really enjoying this new project so I am taking it as a good sign. I am still writing something PJO and TC related that you like and my ideas just keep flowing. They stopped flowing that fast a very long time ago. Well, read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Price

Chapter 4: Price

**Here is the next chapter. I am dying to read your reviews everyone! It has been a while since I have been on such an updating spree. So please review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

"Well, that was informative," Thalia said with a groan as she slowly stood up.

"Understatement of the century," Nico claimed as he imitated her.

My cousins looked at me in surprise because of everything they saw. Nico in particular looked sour, probably because in this timeline his sister is dead already.

"So you don't know who got you here?" Thalia asked as she was caught up with everything.

I shook my head.

"I intend to find out though," I stated. "But for that, I need to take a trip to the River Styx."

Nico's eyes widen.

"Are you going to…?" He asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "If you remember between all the memories I put in your heads, a Titan ally of mine known as Kratos is currently bellow the currents of the Styx. I need to wake him so I can ask him for information."

Nico looked grim at my explanation.

"Percy, if you are talking about diving into the Styx to find something and NOT attempting to gain invulnerability at the same time, I don't think you will survive," He warned me.

"I have a plan," I assured him. "Either way, we can't lose sight of the bigger picture. Ethan Nakamura will succeed to free Iapetus if he hadn't already and try to escape the Underworld through Melinoe's route. Wait for them outside of Melinoe's seat of power. And," I added with a firm voice. "If you are forced to look at the goddess of ghosts, remember that she can take the forms of people you feel guilt and grief about to rattle you. Like your mothers," I explained.

Thalia and Nico practically swallowed at the same time but nodded.

"Just hurry up," Thalia said trying to look calm. "Or we aren't leaving any immortal butts for you to kick."

I laughed but nodded. "Follow the petal tracking device Persephone gave you. And when you get to the River Lethe, which is on the way, put these things on," I said and tossed them 2 pairs of blue combat boots. "They will allow you to walk through the surface of the river without making any splashing that could get you wet and make you forget."

Thalia chuckled. "I feel like I should be more impressed but after getting those memories about your great magical achievement, I am not. Funny but it doesn't really matter. See you later."

As so we split up. I started running all the way to the River Styx, dodging ghosts and eternal punishments on the way. Once I was on the shore of the polluted magical river, I looked around and saw no one on the immediate vicinity. Then I swallowed in nervousness. If that river is capable of destroying one's soul, then it's not to be trifled with. It would be safer if I can talk to the consciousness of the River and have it hand me over Kratos. So, I opened my Grimoire, which I was relieved to still find in its feather form and open the chapter of the Titans and other beings before the Olympians. I read the requirements for the spell and frowned. In order for demigods to talk to the River Styx consciousness they need to swear on its sacred name that they give up their aspirations of ever becoming invulnerable by her waters.

I closed my eyes at that. It's true that I never wanted the curse of Achilles but it could be necessary to win. Still, I need to find Kratos and if that's the only way…I sighed at the price but still swore on it. Moments later, purple vapor started emerging from the surface and, like Kratos in his green fog form, it started to speak.

"Who calls me?" Asked the consciousness of the most powerful river in the world.

"Percy Jackson," I replied.

There was a short pause.

"But I thought my son would be with you during your time traveling journey," Styx said confused. "Why are you here?"

So I explained everything while swearing on the River Styx I wouldn't lie. She listened in silence as my tale went on.

"So, Kratos probably knows what I am up against, and I need to talk to him," I said as I finished my explanation. "Could you please bring him to me?"

"I could," Styx allowed. "The question is, will I?"

I sighed in frustration.

"Name your price," I said.

There was a long silence of consideration.

"When you retrieve the Sword of Hades, use its power to raise a sarcophagus from Tartarus. Will the sword to teleport to your presence the coffin of my husband, the Titan Pallas." Styx replied. "Then, hand it over to Chiron for safe-keeping before trying to look for someone who may be able to save him. After all these centuries, there might be a way to bring him back after that wretched goddess of wisdom killed him."

I shrugged. If she wants to see her husband again, that sounds like a reasonable price.

"Very well," I swore on her.

An instant later column of water erupted from the surface and a body was thrown to the shore. Percy approached Kratos and looked at his full body for the first time. His wings were white like the ones of a swan. His spike dark hair was short, tamed, amd miraculously dry. His slow-opening eyes were golden like liquid gold. His skin, however, was the greatest contrast. It was a glowing grey, as if a mix from the colors of his hair and wings while adding the brightness of his eyes.

"Percy," Kratos said in relief. "Thanks for getting me out. Even though I had my memories I couldn't get out on my own."

"You're welcome," I said. "But please tell me, who was that being which brought us to this unaffected timeline? It sounded like you knew what it was about." I pointed out.

Kratos looked an even paler shade of grey all of the sudden.

"I don't know who it was, but I know _what _it was and it means big-time trouble," Kratos said. "However, I am sworn under my mother river not to reveal this information to you or any other demigod without the permission of your official leader enforced by the gods; in this case, Chiron. Let's just defeat our enemies, retrieve the sword and get my father's sarcophagus for now. Then we can return to Camp later and prepare for the inevitable. And _trust me_; we will need to be prepared."

* * *

**And here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Duel of the Titans

Chapter 5: Duel of Titans

**Some of you asked for longer chapters so I decided to deliver. Read enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

We flew over the River Lethe. I guess having a winged Titan as an ally has its perks.

"Are you sure you have recovered?" I asked a little concerned. "You may be a Titan but you hadn't been in full control of your body in 3 millennia. You may be rusty by the time we have to engage Iapetus."

"Of course I am rusty," Kratos agreed. "However, so is Iapetus. In fact, he is probably worse. I was peacefully asleep for three millennia while he was imprisoned for nearly as long but in torment instead. I think I can handle Kronos's older brother."

I nodded as we started to land near Melinoe's home. Thalia and Nico were behind a boulder but they showed themselves as soon as we approached. They eyed the winged Titan warily.

"Thalia, Nico, this is Kratos," I introduced. "He is one of the few Titans who sided with the Olympians back in the First Titan War and the personification of strength and power."

"What's the difference?" Thalia couldn't help but ask.

"Power can come in many forms and shapes; both physical and metaphysical," Kratos replied automatically. "Strength is more restricted to sheer physical prowess in combat or other actions."

My cousins glance at each other for a moment before looking at me. Their look said a clear message: _I hope you know what you are doing._

I took a deep breath. So do I.

"Any sign of Ethan and Iapetus?" I asked them.

"Why don't you look back?" A familiar gruff voice said.

And so we did. A figure that wore a tattered orange prison jumpsuit was ahead of us. He was very thin and that was saying something considering he was 10 feet tall. His gray hair stock up in every direction and his pure silver eyes revealed maniac amusement as he looked at us.

"Well, well, this is a surprise," The Titan of the West said. "When I heard I would be met with opposition before I could get my chance to escape this literal hell-hole I assumed it would be some of Hades´ minions but instead I found all three candidates of the Great Prophecy and one of the most hated traitors in all of titan-kind," He stated with a sneer as he looked at the winged Titan. "I am curious though, where have you been all these centuries, Kratos? Personally, I was buried 6 million feet under. Take it from someone who knows: never do it."

"If it told you where I was, you wouldn't believe me," Kratos replied.

"Try me," Iapetus insisted.

"Fine," Kratos said with narrowed eyes. "I spent the last three thousand years with my essence stored inside a magical bracelet that belongs to a chosen mortal, time travelled with two partners destined for greatness and now we have been apparently sent to a nearby future without any alteration of our past deeds because all that stuff is possible and that the crazy world we live in."

Iapetus blinked.

"What?" He asked with a confused frown.

Kratos looked back at me.

"You owe me 10 golden drachmas," He said with a cheeky grin.

"Jokes later, Kratos," I said as I activated Riptide. "We need to focus."

"My lord!" Ethan Nakamura exclaimed as he caught up with the Titan; the Sword of Hades in his hands. "Our orders were to flee! We need to…"

"FLEE!?" The Titan of the West roared. "Do you take me for a coward, Nawaka?"

Ethan took a step back involuntary with fear and didn't bother to correct the use of his name.

"No, sir!" The Japanese American demigod assured. "But the Titan Lord won't be happy if…"

"My little brother's happiness is none of my concern," Iapetus spat. "I have all three demigods who have the highest chance of being a nuisance for us in front of me as well as someone very high on our public enemy list. I will get rid of the demigods for good and bring Kratos in chains to our stronghold. And then, the people of this eon will be reminded why I am the feared piercer!" The Titan bellowed as his giant spear appeared in his hands.

"Kratos and I will deal with Iapetus," Percy claimed. "You two make sure Ethan doesn't escape."

My friends nodded just as Kronos´ older brother charged. Just like the last time, he moved like a tornado; a living testament to his impressive powers despite being imprisoned and tortured for 3 millennia. Kratos, however, was hardly slow either. After materializing his two-handed celestial bronze mace they dueled so fast and hard it was somewhat difficult for me to process the fight in its entirety. But it didn't matter to me. I knew what I had to do so I waited for an opening.

Meanwhile, I noticed that Nico had raised a couple of skeleton warriors that were currently engaged in combat with Ethan. The Son of Nemesis barely had enough time to react to the simultaneous strikes from both undead soldiers, much less dodge the arrows Thalia was shooting at him and yet he managed to keep standing and deflect the blows.

"_He is a well trained swordsman,"_ I admitted before focusing again on duel between the Titans.

Both Titans were moving extremely fast as they tried to defeat their respective opponent. Moreover, I noticed that Kratos mixed his skill with his godly mace with unarmed combat. Every now and then the son of the Styx would use his agile moves slam a kick or a punch on the Titan of the West and I dare say that such unarmed blows probably had enough strength to penetrate solid rock, despite the fact they are both rusty.

Iapetus stumbled backwards as he was kicked on the stomach by Kratos but he used his giant spear for support right before his enemy approached. However, the so-called Piercer had a plan as he put immortal strength behind his throw of his spear and slammed it with brute force against Kratos legs.

He howled in pain and spin in the air before hitting the ground face first. Iapetus quickly summoned back his spear and stepped on Kratos´ back to keep him from escaping. The Titan of power groaned as the Kronos´ older brother loomed dangerously over the treacherous Titan.

"It has been a while since I pierced, well, anyone," Iapetus said in pure sadistic delight. "The fact it just happens to be you only adds to the feeling."

Kratos was struggling to no avail as the Titan of the West raised his giant spear to gain strength. However, in his arrogance, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings or else he would have noticed what I was doing after I saw the opening. The evil Titan was enveloped in a ring of water from the River Lethe.

"What are you doing?" The Titan shrieked.

"Sticking as much as possible with the timeline," I replied right before willing the water yank Iapetus from his position.

"Nooooooooooo!" He yelled as he fell towards the River Lethe.

Kratos looked back at me.

"So what do you think?" He wondered. "Was my defeated acting good enough?"

I shrugged.

"Somewhat credible but if you are the Titan of Strength and power your enemies would expect more resistance from you." I replied.

The Titan frowned in consideration.

"You are right," He agreed as he looked at Iapetus being swept towards the shore of the river of forgetfulness.

"My Lord!" Ethan shouted. "Are you all right?" He asked after turning the last of the 2 skeletons to dust with the Sword of Hades.

"Who am I?" The mighty Titan wondered with an innocent expression.

"You are my friend," I said as I jumped to the shore from the hill. "Your name is Bob."

The Titan -now dubbed Bob- looked delighted.

"I am your friend Bob!" He said with a grin.

Nakamura realized now might be a good time to leave but I wasn't about to let him escape with the blade. I blocked his way with water from the River Lethe and he backed away in terror.

"Time for you to make a choice," I told him when he looked back at me. "I can control enough water to wash your memories clean but you can avoid that fate if you hand me over The Sword of Hades," I assure him. "Give it to me and I will let you go, I swear on the River Styx."

Ethan's face hardened. "You think I break easily, Jackson?"

"Not at all," I said as I shook my head. "However, I would hardly call soaking you in the waters of forgetfulness easy breaking. Everything there was to know about you, everything that gave your life meaning, and whatever reason there was for you to sacrifice your eye, will be wiped clean. Are you sure that's something you are willing to sacrifice for Kronos?"

Ethan gritted his teeth and angrily threw the Sword of Hades to me before sprinting towards's Melinoe's mortal world route.

"This isn't the end, Jackson!" He yelled.

"No, it isn't," I agreed as I picked the Sword of Hades. "So you better be prepared for the next time we meet," I muttered.

Thalia, Nico and Kratos approached me and stared at the double-edge Stygian Iron unfinished blade, one of Hades´ keys sticking out where the pommel should be.

"We did it," Nico said with a smile. "Now we can take it to my father."

"Not just yet," I said and started to explain what the River Styx asked of me in exchange of waking Kratos.

Nico's smile took a grim turn.

"I seriously doubt my dad will be happy with you using his sword, Percy," He warned.

"A price is a price," I replied. "And besides, we did this mission for him, the least he can do is pay us back for the trouble," I said and omitted the fact it was Persephone's idea all along.

So I raised the sword capable if unlocking the dead and the damned and I allowed Kratos to guide my actions in order to raise the right sarcophagus since, as Kratos put it, all faded gods have coffins in Tartarus. Suddenly the ground opened up and a coffin appeared. It was much larger than usual, but that shouldn't surprise me since the standard form of most Gods and Titans I have seen is around 10 feet tall. It had drawings of the River Styx at its center and the Greek symbols of his children Kratos, Bia, Nike and Zelus in all four corners. Kratos certainly looked nostalgic as he saw it and placed a hand on his own symbol.

My friends and I stared at him in silence. We just aren't used to seeing immortals in grief for a family member. It seems to go against nature since immortals shouldn't die but in the rare occasions it's made possible, I think that's probably the point in time where the gods feel closer to mortals than ever. Kratos knows the feeling. And with that trail of thought I nodded. I don't trust the Titan blindly because I don't have to; he has given me good reasons to trust him so I will unless he proves me otherwise. I placed a hand on Kratos shoulders and he smiled sadly at me.

"I will take my father's remains back to the upper world," He said. "I will see you later."

"Aren't you worried about Melinoe?" I asked.

"No, she knows better than to tangle with me," Kratos explained. "But before I go, remember that last time you were on this quest you brushed off Persephone's offer of reward?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, why don't you ask her for permission to talk to your common friend this time?" He proposed.

"Our common…oh," I said with widen eyes. "Yeah, sure I will deal with it. Thanks Kratos and see you soon."

"Your friend in common?" Thalia asked me after the Titan left.

"Be patient," I chuckled. "Let's just get back to Hades´ palace. Even after returning this sword, there is much I have to do."

* * *

**And so it ends for now. Hope you liked the longest chapter thus far. If you did, please review. Those little comments fuel my determination that keeps me going.**


	6. Chapter 6: Forbidden Arts

Chapter 6: Forbidden Arts

**So here is the next chapter. The longest one and arguably the most important one so far I may add. So read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Like the last time, we got an express ride back to the palace of Hades. Nico sent word ahead, thanks to some ghost he'd summoned out of the ground, and within a few minutes the Three Furies themselves arrived to ferry us back. They weren't thrilled about lugging Bob the Titan too, but Nico and I convinced them that with his memories wiped clean he wasn't a threat anymore.

Anyway, by the time we arrived in the throne room of Hades I had mixed feelings about the way the lord of the dead sat on his throne of bones, glowering at us and stroking his black beard like he was contemplation the best way to torture us. I mean, I know that's the way he usually behaves but still, we used to get along better in my altered timeline when I forced the Olympians to give him a Cabin and recognize Bianca, Nico and his coming children as heroes. And now he doesn't remember because that didn't happened this time around…I sighed in frustration as Nico explained about our adventure.

Before we gave back the sword, I insisted that Hades take an oath not to use it against the gods. His eyes flared once more like he wanted to incinerate me, but finally he made the promise through clenched teeth.

Nico laid the sword at his father's feet and bowed, waiting for a reaction that I knew won't be what he expected.

Hades looked at his wife. "You defied my direct orders."

When Persephone didn't react, even under his withering gaze Hades turned back to Nico. His expression softened just a little, like _rock_ soft rather than _steel_.

"You will speak of this to no one."

"Yes, lord," Nico agreed.

The god glared at me. "And if your friends do not hold their tongues, I will cut them out."

"You're welcome," I said like I was supposed to.

After Hades entrusted the sword to his Furies he left but not before giving Persephone what may or may not have been an empty threat. She then took a moment to smooth her dress and turned toward us.

"You have done well, demigods." She said and then waved her hand and three red roses appeared at our feet. "Crush these, and they will return you to the world of the living. You have my lord's thanks."

"I could tell," Thalia muttered.

"Making the sword was your idea," I said again almost bored. "That's why Hades wasn't there when you gave us the mission. Hades didn't know the sword was missing. He didn't even know it existed."

"Nonsense," the goddess said.

Nico clenched his fist.

"Percy's right. You wanted Hades to make a sword. He told you no. He knew it was too dangerous. The other gods would never trust him. It would undo the balance of power."

"Then it got stolen," Thalia said. "_You_ shut down the Underworld, not Hades. You couldn't tell him what had happened. And you needed us to get the sword back before Hades found out. You used us."

Persephone moistened her lips. "The important thing is that Hades has now accepted the sword. He will have it finished, and my husband will become as powerful as Zeus or Poseidon. Our realm will be protected against Kronos … or any other who try to threaten us."

"And we're responsible," I said a fake miserable tone.

"You've been very helpful," Persephone agreed. "Perhaps a reward for you silence –"

"Do I get to pick my reward?" I interrupted her. "Because there was something I really wanted I believe it's within your power."

Persephone blinked for a moment at the change of topic but nodded.

"If it's reasonable," She agreed.

I took a deep breath.

"I want you to arrange a meeting between Hecate, your best friend and myself,"

For a moment, Persephone was more emotionless than a grave. Then, her expression turned angry, confused and saddened all at once. I grimaced a bit at that. By this point in time, Hecate already announced her allegiance to Kronos. Since she is Persephone's closest confidant during the winter, I guess the goddess of spring didn't take the news well.

"What for?" She asked with a tone chilly enough to kill most flowers.

"I owe her a debt," I said cryptically. "And she owes me an explanation. I can assure you though that whatever my business is with her will not result in joining forces with Kronos. I swear on the River Styx."

That seemed to calm her down slightly. After a minute of consideration, she sighed miserably.

"Fine," She relented. "Hecate happened to send me an object through Hermes express that would be a one way ticket to a magically private place where she claimed she was going to explain to me what needed to be explained but my husband refused to allow me the chance," She explained. "You may use it at your own risk."

I nodded and Persephone disappeared in a puff of dust to look for the object. I looked back at Nico and Thalia now that we were alone.

"This goes without saying but I will make it clear anyway," I said firmly. "Do not reveal the information of my altered timeline I shared with you. I need to know what the heck is going on before I start making major changes here too."

My cousins voiced their agreement.

"And Nico," I said in a lower tone. "Could you check if Zoë Nightshade is in Elysium over here? I doubt she is Tartarus this time around but I want to be sure."

Nico stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly. I sighed. If Zoë ever does comes back to life, I guess I could restore her memories but it hurts me to think that she could not remember the things we shared since my time traveling journey began.

"See you cousin," Thalia said.

"Bye and be sure to eat a cheese burger for me!" I added with a grin.

She smirked back.

"You bet I will!" She said with a laugh before crushing her rose. "It's the food of the gods!" Was the last thing she said before leaving to the upper world.

Nico gave me one last smile before shadow traveling away. I was alone for a few minutes before Persephone came back with an unlit wooden torch in hand. She gave it to me.

"Just set it on fire and it should take you to her meeting place," She explained. "And Jackson…thanks for retrieving my husband's hope of equality."

"You're welcome," I replied after a moment.

I moved towards one of the many giant skulls on the palace that spit flames and got my magic torch on fire. Smoke enveloped me rapidly and I was somewhere else the next time I blinked.

"Well," I said in consideration. "This is an interesting meeting place."

I wasn't completely sure of where I was but it looked like a crossroad that separated into three routes. When I looked up to the night sky though, I was startled. There were three moons in the heavens, one blue, one glowing dark, and other one marble-white. As if that wasn't enough I stared in bewilderment at the signs at the beginning of each three roads, which I just now realized matched the direction of the different moons. One road sign said:

MOUNT OLYMPUS JUST AHEAD!

Another one stated:

POSEIDON'S SEA KINDGOM JUST AHEAD!

And finally:

THE UNDERWORLD JUST AHEAD!

"What in the bloody…" I blurted out.

"Welcome to my realm, Percy," A very familiar voice said.

The newly appeared woman was dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. There was a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura. Her face was like a Greek statue - pale, beautiful, and ageless. And looking at her made me smile.

"It's so good to see you safe and sound, Hecate," I said relieved. "I feared the worse when the Giants kidnapped you."

The goddess curled her lips. "You and me both but as you can see I am back in the saddle."

I chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised the memory loss of the new time-stream didn't affect you of all immortals?"

This time, the goddess did not return the smile.

"Because I am immune to mind alterations performed through magic," She replied solemnly. "Nevertheless, I recognize the spell that changed everything and I can guarantee you that things are about to get much more complicated."

I nodded unsurprised.

"I figured but before you explain could you please tell me what's with the 3 moons?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Well, like you already know, after the First Titan War the Big Three granted me a fraction of power and control over their respective realms," She explained. "And as I am also the goddess of crossroads I could create this place, which happens to be even harder to find than Ogygia," She added with a smug grin. "Even most gods would find it very difficult to gain access to my shared realm without my permission as its cloaked deep within the Mist."

A light bulb turned on in my head.

"And since part of your godly job is to control the flow of the Mist, you can manipulate it to hide this place like no other god could," I realized.

"Indeed," Hecate confirmed. "This place is hidden from all but the most powerful gods in existence so I can assure you we can talk freely. As for what it does, well I guess you could call it a magical short-cut to reach the realms of the Big Three."

I nodded in silence and allowed her to continue.

"Listen Percy, I know you have things to be grateful for that you got out of this strange time travel, mainly the fact that your dad is still holding out strong and therefore you recovered your sea powers but I need you to get this message into your head: whoever did this has to have something nasty in store for all of us," Hecate warned. "And I will tell you why. There is only one spell on this Earth powerful enough to accomplish what was done and messed with the memories of nearly every immortal there is. A forbidden spell. And that spell belongs to the eighth branch of magic."

I blinked.

"Come again? I always thought there were only seven branches," I claimed.

"That's because that's what the gods want power hungry magicians to think," Hecate admitted. "You have become very powerful on the magic arts Percy and I am sure you remember the occasions where you have managed to fought off immortal beings of great power and still come out on top. However, even though you are certainly a worthy match to many gods you are still limited by many factors. If you were a master of the 8th branch of magic, however, you would be damn-near unstoppable against virtually anyone, even the gods themselves."

My eyes widen at the implication.

"How is that even possible?" I asked in shock.

Hecate sighed.

"The eight branch of magic is the most powerful magical art there is and it's also the oldest one," She began. "In fact, it's the only branch of magic I didn't create as it's even more ancient than me," She said to my ever growing surprise. "Such is a primordial power that existed back before there was order in cosmos; even before Gaea herself sprung from Chaos."

"What?" I blurted out. "But if Gaea was the first goddess to originate from Chaos…what came before her?"

Hecate's face turned ghostly pale.

"That's something very few demigods and magicians are aware of and even though the gods about it, we all prefer not to dwell too much on it," She said in a shaky tone. "But for you to understand that answer, I need to continue to explain about the eighth branch of magic."

I nodded in silence but mentally wondered if I was going to be terrified by the answer. If Hecate's scared expression was anything to go by, it seems like I should.

"As I said, it was a primordial power, and very chaotic at that," Hecate went on. "If you want an analogy in the English language, think of it like the essence of that magic art was to alter reality in infinite ways."

I swallowed.

"So that's what happened then?" I asked in shock. "A magician used that branch of magic to alter the very fabric reality in order to undo everything I have done and send me here?"

"No," Hecate denied as she shook her head. "I could understand if a magician had stumbled across an ancient text that survived destruction and do some small stuff but to make a spell powerful enough to undo everything you changed during your time travels and erase the memories about it from the minds of all the millions involved, including the Olympians? That's impossible in every sense of the word."

"Then how did this happen?" I asked. "Moreover why whoever did this would want to do this?"

Hecate looked like she was struggling to get out the words in her throat.

"I am not completely sure," Hecate admitted. "But one thing is certain: no mortal could have ever possessed the necessary power to fuel that spell. Scratch that, not even 10 gods combined, pulling their energies into the ritual simultaneously could make a spell of that caliber work."

"Was it Gaea, then?" I asked.

"No, Gaea, Ouranos, and the rest of the Protogenoi gods that originated from the endless void of Chaos were afraid of the unpredictable nature of that kind magic," Hecate revealed. "That's why they branded that branch of magic as forbidden. None of them would have ever performed that kind magic, trust me.

"Uh? Why would the first and most powerful gods be afraid of that branch of magic?" I asked in confusion.

"Because, in the hands of a master and with enough power at your disposal, you can use it to alter reality to do anything you can think of," Hecate said. "Even alter it to destroy all life on Earth, both mortal and immortal life alike."

I balked. Now I had no problem understanding why the eight branch of magic was forbidden. The possibilities for abuse were endless. In the wrong hands it could be a global disaster. Heck, if Hitler would have been a master of it he could have used that forbidden art to become the king of all of creation and have the major gods lick his boots.

"You are telling me that whoever sent me here can alter reality to do anything he wants at any given time?" I asked in horror. "How am I supposed to fight someone like that? One second I could be trying to stab him and the next I could be stabbing myself."

"I know," Hecate said grimly. "That's why we need to tread carefully. However, there is one advantage on our side. Whoever this being is most certainly needs you for something or else he wouldn't have kept your memories intact. The same can be said for Kratos and Rachel. And before you ask, Rachel is fine," She assured. "She is currently asleep in her mansion on New York."

I sighed.

"Do you have any theory as to who did this if it wasn't any Protogenoi god despite the fact no single god from our generation could have alter reality in this manner?"

Hecate bit her bottom lip.

"Yes but like Kratos I cannot tell you without having the express permission from Chiron," She replied. "I'll tell you this, though: there WAS a time before Gaea. Do not forget that."

We stay in silence for a long moment before I broke it.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Hecate inhaled sharply.

"Now, we try to figure out all the rules of the new game," The goddess of magic said. "I will do some digging on my end but you need to play your part too. And that means going back to Camp immediately instead of returning home for Christmas."

I sighed in sad understanding. As much as I would like to see my mom after everything that's happened I have work to do and besides, I don't want to endanger her.

"I will zap you to your Cabin," Hecate announced. "And don't worry about Rachel; I will make sure she gets there tomorrow morning. One more thing, though," She added. "While we assume the 4 of us are the only ones with our memories unaltered of your past deeds, that's not necessarily true. For all we know, the magical being could have brought forth some people that could have been useful for him as well so be on your guard."

"I will," I promised as I looked down.

I was just so tired. Everything I did in my time-travels was for nothing until proven otherwise and now there is a new player who needs me for the Fates know what reasons and could very much be omnipotent. What did I do to deserve such a twisted and big fate? Why couldn't that responsibility be handed to someone else?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hecate did something she had never done before. She hugged me tightly.

"Percy, I know you are exhausted with everything destiny seems to put in your way but for what's worth, I want you to know that I love you like a son," Hecate said in a soothing tone. "You have surpassed my each and every expectation and for that I am very proud of you. And I have no doubt you have the inner strength to handle whatever this being will throw your way."

I closed my eyes at her comforting words and hugged her back. If there ever was a goddess I could call my surrogate mother, that would be Hecate and I am glad she feels that way. We broke away and after a golden orb materialized in her hand my vision blurred and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**I especially like that comfort moment at the end. I think I have built up their mentor/protégé relationship nicely enough. Now, if you have some question on your reviews I may or may not answer, depending on what it is but please take a moment to share your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7: Second Home, Second Chance

Chapter 7: Second Home, Second Chance

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but my wisdom teeth were removed and I didn't feel like written then. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and by that I mean not only the little twist at the end.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

It was morning by the time I woke. The first thing I noticed was that I was in my bed on Poseidon's Cabin. I yawned and decided to clean myself. After a long and warm shower that my muscles sorely needed I picked my camp's orange t-shirt I always keep on Camp Half-Blood in case I need to show up without having previous chance to pack and some jeans. By the time I was done, I stared at the fountain I had to make Iris messages. Tyson repaired it shortly after I became stuck in Ogygia for those 2 weeks because he wanted to try and contact me. I sighed as I waved my hand to turn part of the water into a rainbow and threw a golden drachma.

"Oh Iris goddess of Rainbow accept my offering," I prayed. "Show me Sally Jackson, on New York."

The image was blurred for a few moments but soon enough I saw my mother taking down the decoration of the Christmas tree with a saddened expression. That in turn made me sad for ruining Christmas Eve. I swallowed hard before coughing. My mother looked back startled.

"Percy!" She shouted. "Where are you and why didn't you come home last night?"

I didn't answer immediately. At first I just stared at her remembering all the things that have happened to me recently and how many times I wished I could talk to my mom and ask her for advice even though I never said it aloud. And now that she is there in front of me, I can't bring myself to tell her all the danger that has touched me during my time traveling journey and the deadly possibilities of what lies ahead.

"I was transported to the Underworld along with Thalia and Nico," I replied. I winced when I saw her concerned expression, remembering she had been held hostage down there. "Persephone needed us for a mission."

"Are you all right?" She asked me in a worried tone.

I almost laughed with tears. It's such a common and valid question, especially coming from my mother but it felt like years since the last time I heard those words coming out of her mouth and quite frankly that made me lose my composure for a moment.

"I will be," I ended up saying. "As for where I am, I had to return to camp in a hurry," I said with an apology written in my face.

I sighed as my mother frowned with worry.

"Will you be able to return soon?" She asked me.

"No," I said with a grimace. "And I hate not being able to say this in person, mom, but I don't think I will be able to return home for a long time. The war just took an unexpected twist and I am needed here."

My mom sniffed a bit at that but she held herself together pretty well. I guess keeping on the dread that I might be snatch back into mythological life is starting to make it easier on her to let me go; not that I like it, though.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," She pleaded.

I nodded.

"I will," I assured her. "Goodbye mom and eat some blue Christmas candy for me," I said with a sad smile before breaking the connection.

* * *

The camp wasn't as full as it would be on a summer but given the fact monster attacks have been increasing because of the Titan War, there was more activity than normal as half-bloods think twice and decide to return. So, by the time I reached the Dinning Pavilion on its hill facing the sea, I saw many familiar faces that looked surprised to see me from different tables.

I ignored most of them other than to say hi but by the time I was in front of Poseidon's table, Annabeth was practically pushing me with questions.

"Later," I said while looking at her storm grey eyes. "I really need to eat something."

She reluctantly relented and went back to her seat. I quickly prepared some toasts with cheese and headed towards the burning fire of the food offerings. I took a piece of my toasts and threw it to the fire.

"Hecate," I said loud and clear.

I walked back to my table watching the looks of incredulity I got from my fellow camp mates over the fact I just choose to make an offering to a minor goddess over my father. I just shrugged it off and sat down. When I was satisfied with my breakfast Chiron and Annabeth decided to approach.

"Why did you return so early?" Chiron asked. "Did something happen?"

I scoffed. What a loaded question.

"So, _so_, much happened," I declared. "I honestly don't even know where to begin."

The centaur and the daughter of wisdom glanced at each other before looking back at me with concern.

"Should we take this to the Big House?" The camp director asked.

I sighed.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

By the time we were in the living room of the Big House I made sure to make a silencing spell into for the outside of the room. The information of my time traveling journey can't be leaked out recklessly.

"What was that?" Chiron asked with a blink when my hands glowed blue.

"A privacy spell," I answered.

The silence between the three of us could have been cut clean with a knife.

"Since when do you know magic?" Annabeth asked in shocked tone before frowning. "Wait, is that why you made an offering to Hecate?"

I nodded.

"Among other things," I agreed to her second question.

"But…how?" Annabeth stammered.

I was about to make the memory restoration spell on them when a ball of darkness appeared between us. We stared at it in alert as it dissipated but it proved to be just Nico.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked in surprise as she took her dagger away.

Nico didn't reply. He looked like if he ran a marathon and I wouldn't recommend an eleven year old of his physical condition to run even half of that. His eyes were what unnerve me, though. They looked confused with fear.

"I …did…what you..asked," Nico said between breaths. "I checked every place of the Underworld I could think of minus Tartarus but I couldn't find Zoë."

I clenched my fists.

"Then she is also in Tartarus this time around?" I asked through gritted teeth.

To my surprise, Nico shook his head.

"I check with Sisyphus and even Thanatos," The son of Hades said. "Zoë's soul isn't anywhere in the Underworld but not because she became a ghost or because she was reborn through the River Lethe. Thanatos is convinced her original body was restored with her soul placed within. She is back, Percy. Zoë is back from the dead and none of my sources have any idea how. But she is back, and she is missing in the world of the living as well."

* * *

**So finally Zoë has come back to life. Anyone happy about that? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revolution

Chapter 8: Revolution

**Sorry for the long wait. My birthday has been keeping me busy. But anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I sure did. Oh and as you can see, I changed the name of the story to stress the co-relation with my last story. I am still unsure if I will leave room for a Part 5 but regardless, I intend to make this continuation and potential conclusion very epic indeed.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I stared at Nico in stunned silence. Zoë…is back?

"What the Hades is going on?" Annabeth demanded.

I snapped my fingers and activated the memory restoration spell without replying. Then I forced myself to sit down in a chair as Chiron and Annabeth started convulsing on the floor as the spell took its toll.

"How?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Nico said. "Nothing like this had ever happened before. Not only is she alive again but Thanatos cannot track her new expiration date. We know she is not immortal again so we are guessing there are extremely powerful wards around her to hide from our senses. And that worries me because you have no idea how hard it is to hide from Death incarnate."

I didn't answer as I replayed the letter Zoë left for me in my head. She did tell me to move on from her if I could find someone that could make me happy. I was starting to make my peace with her death and decided to act on my feelings for Rachel. And now Zoë is alive again in the Fates know where.

I sighed. It seems Aphrodite will always mess with me regardless of what timeline I find myself in.

Nico winced as he looked at Annabeth and Chiron more carefully.

"You put me through _that _to restore my memories?" He asked in somewhat offended tone.

I shrugged.

"Every spell has a price one way or another and besides there can't be any permanent damage unless the person the spell targets in mentally insane," I said and paused before grinning. "You aren't insane are you?" I teased.

"No!" Nico said adamantly.

"Then don't complain," I said with a chuckle as I felt my tension ease.

"Well, jokes aside, what do we do now?" Nico asked.

I was going to say that we would wait until the memory restoration spell finished its work but the words got caught on my throat when I noticed Argus sprinting like a maniac from the second floor window of the Big House.

"What was that for?" Nico demanded.

"I don't know," I mused. "Argus never acts like that unless...unless someone is threatening the camp," I claimed with wide eyes.

I looked back at Annabeth and Chiron and surmised it will still take several minutes for the spell to finish so I stared again at the second floor window

"Let's see what's up," I decided.

* * *

Nico and I reached the crowd in a couple of minutes. The campers were staring at something outside the magical boundary that separates the camp from the outside world. Aside from the campers and Argus, some satyrs were around following, much to my surprise, the lazy Mr. D. I started listening to the wine god as I approached.

"…you have finally returned," Dionysus stated in actually an interested, albeit wary voice. "Where have you been all this time?"

"_Ah, of course," _I thought in dawning realization as I finally got to the front of the crowd.

Kratos stopped whatever reply he was about to tell the Olympian when he spot me. He waved casually as everyone stared.

"Hello Percy, sorry for the delay but I figured you might want to sleep before dealing with our issues again," The benevolent Titan said.

"You two know each other?" The wine god asked in a seemingly scandalized tone.

"Yes," I admitted. "Now let him inside."

"No way," Dionysus denied. "He may have sided with us back in the First Titan War but he has millennia of activity unaccounted for and many old allies of ours are turning on us in this war. He is staying outside the barrier and I will revoke any attempt from the cabin leaders to invite him inside as I am the Camp Director."

I openly glared at the god, which caused the satyrs to fidget nervously.

"Fine, you thick headed moron," I insulted and provoked collective gasping. "I guess I will just use my own personal loophole then."

I walked towards the invisible mystical barrier just a few feet ahead of me as I ignored the wine's god ranting. My palms turned blue as I triggered the magic and opened a 12 feet tall by 9 feet wide hole on the barrier; illuminated like a glowing blue ring.

Everyone on the crowd, including the outraged god, was silenced as they saw the winged Titan walk through the hole, his lips smirking every second of it.

"I know you specialize on making shocking impressions, Percy but this just became one is one of my favorites," He chuckled as he hi-five me and laughed further at the increasing shock from everyone.

Soon enough, everyone started talking at once and I kept losing tracks on the questions but then everyone was interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. D roared as he stared at me with venom in his eyes. "You dare insult me, you dare disobey me and you DARE to allow the entrance of a potential enemy to this camp. I don't care that your father is Poseidon, you WILL be punished," He declared.

I glared back at him, feeling my own anger rise.

"You and what army?" I called out.

There was an additional pause as everyone processed the fact I had the nerve to actually challenge an Olympian.

"What. Did. You. Said?" Dionysus spat out.

"You heard me," I growled. "You may be a god but then again, I have faced and defeated several gods and titans, all of them more powerful than you!" I shouted in defiance. "You may be the director of this camp but I don't recognize your authority."

Mr. D's eyes twitched with every word I made.

"And why would that be?" He asked in a dangerously cold tone.

"Because, for one, you don't even want to be here," I pointed out. "Staying here is YOUR punishment," I emphasis and smirked as his face turned wine-purple. "Most importantly though, even if it weren't the case, you don't deserve the position. You wanna know why? Because you had done NOTHING to earn it!" I yelled. "You spend your days being a lazy jerk and drinking pathetically while you send US to do the dirty work when it's needed and the highlight of your day comes if one of us is injured or killed!" I added in disgust.

Then I looked to the many campers in the crowd, some of them close friends, others not so much but still liked me, while others despised me but grudgingly respected me, all of them shocked and/or in awe with the fact someone is standing up to the tyrant of Camp Half-blood at long last.

"My fellow demigods look me in the eyes and ask yourselves this: if it comes down to a fight between Dionysus and me who would you be willing to support?"

There was a long moment of silence as everyone considered it but no one spoke out.

"Me of course," The wine god declared arrogantly. "You are just a half-blood with delusions of grandeur."

I narrowed my eyes. When I responded, my tone had the cold clarity of polar waters.

"They aren't delusions when they are the truth. I may be young and I may be a half-blood while you are an Olympian but I have done much, _much _more than you to defeat our enemies and win this war. Don't believe me? Then I will make a list: I rescued Zeus´ Lightning Bolt and thereby prevent a senseless civil war among your kind that would have weaken you enough for Kronos to be on Olympus throne by now; all the while killing famous monsters like Medusa and even defeated Ares himself in single combat," I declared while the campers stared and whisper amongst themselves. "I retrieved the Golden Fleece and with it prevent Camp Half-blood from being overrun 3 years ago; which means most of you probably owe me your lives," I said loud and clear while looking at the epiphany-like expressions of many of my friends and rivals. "I had a hand in saving Artemis and defeating one of the strongest Titans in creation known as Atlas; which prevent the war effort from halting all together without Artemis presence on the council since for some reason you gods can never seem to get along," I blatantly stated while some Campers nodded their heads in agreement and others stared at Dionysus in distaste. "I got rid of countless monsters last summer, both on the quest of the Labyrinth and on the battle afterwards and managed to survive and escape from the wrath of Kronos himself once he took control of Luke's body; therefore thinning the numbers on the enemy army."

"I have killed many legendary monsters that mythological heroes originally bested!" I continued. "I have defeated the incarnations of fear and terror themselves and just last night, I subdued the Titan Iapetus with water from the River Lethe!" I said and surprised those who hadn't heard of that yet. "So trust me, if it comes down to a fight, you shall not win!" I sentenced.

For a while, no one spoke, but boiling anger was apparent in Dionysus´ body language.

"So, you wish to fight me?" He asked.

"Damn right I do," I confirmed. "But I am not the only one aren't I?" I asked loudly. "Deep down, all of you want to pulverize Mr. D even if you don't bring yourselves to admit it," I said while staring at the crowd of half-bloods. "He has been nothing but trouble for as long as we can remember and he would throw a party if Kronos were to slaughter us all. But more than fight you, I want you to be replaced. You don't deserve the position of power you hold. So stand down, or I will make you," I threaten as I activated Riptide.

Dionysus clearly looked beyond outraged. He wanted me dead.

"_You _and what army?" He asked as golden light slowly accumulated in his right hand.

I was about to prepare a magical ward that would at least diminish the power of the godly beam but both our concentrations broke when a new voice interrupted.

"_This _army!" Clarisse yelled as she stepped forward and stood by my side.

I looked at her surprised for a moment but grinned at her. She shrugged.

"They will be talking about your little rebellion for generations; I might as well take some of the credit," She whispered as the rest of her cabin mates put aside their differences with me and hold their ground in support.

Nico summoned his Stygian iron sword and stood beside me.

"Like heck they are joining and we aren't," I heard the Stoll brothers mutter followed suit along with the rest of their cabin mates.

Beckendorf and Silena glance at each other before nodding and advanced shortly before the rest of their cabins followed.

And so it began. One by one, all demigods at Camp Half-blood abandoned Mr. D and I smiled warmly at all of them when they proved that their loyalty lies with me. Only the Satyrs remained with Dionysus and even they looked nervously hesitant. The wine god's eyes were round as tennis balls, his jaw tensed and his breathing was practically violent.

"So, you are all traitors then?" Mr. D demanded.

I shook my head.

"To the Olympians specifically, no, we are not," I assured. "I still want to defeat Kronos and I still want our side to win but you have proved time and time again that you are unfit to lead so we _are kicking you out," _I stressed. "You can't defeat us all and you know it. Besides, even if you could, what would you do then? Go back to Olympus and explain how you killed the children of most of your superiors and face their wrath? And you know that even if they wouldn't punish you for that, by killing us you might as well sign your own death sentence because as much as you hate to admit it you do know all of you gods _need _us," I declared. "Without us to fight the battle you can't face by yourselves, Kronos WILL win. So leave now that you still can or face the consequences of your actions!" I shouted.

Mr. D clench fist glowed with golden light and his eyes were red with bloodlust but before he could finally loose it, Kratos moved towards him in a blur of speed and smack his hand hard with his godly mace. Mr. D shriek in pain as the light dissipated and looked at Kratos murderously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned as he raised his battle mace again.

The Olympian god stared at Percy with vengeance written all over his face and made a vow.

"You will regret this day for the rest of your existence," He swore.

The next second, he disappeared.

There was an absolute silence for exactly 2 seconds. Then, everyone started cheering.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" They chanted in excitement.

The Hephaestus kids quickly raised a huge shield and I laughed in joy as I let them put me above it. All the campers were congratulating me at once and making promises to always stand by my side. I couldn't keep track of all of them but I hadn't felt so happy to be at Camp before. This place has always felt like home to me but now everyone is practically proclaiming me as their leader and while I know there will be hard days ahead I am no longer as concerned as before.

Because the Rebellion at Camp Half Blood has begun and I just knew that my home will get better on the long term because of this.

* * *

**And here it goes. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you love it too. This chapter makes my previous attempt to put Dionysus in his place look cheap, eh? Heheh.**

**Anyway, this story arc is very important because it emphasizes on a theme that will be very recurrent in this story: that as high and mighty as the gods may be, they are still in a crisis and they need the demigods or else risk being destroyed. So, if they don't want to loose the allegiance of the ones who still hadn't joined Kronos, they will have to relent a bit and make some arrangements with them for mutual benefits. Revolution is coming, my friends. Like I said, by this point Percy is through taking senseless crap from ANY immortal and he just inspired the campers to stand up for themselves and to act on all their suppressed resentment as well. Plus, it also highlights that even before the time traveling actions, Percy still did great things.**

**Also…there is another not-so-clear reason for Percy's behavior but won't be apparent straight away. If you want hits, though while you wait for me to update, I suggest you read chapter 52 of Part 3. The indirect answer is there. You just have to guess it from the facts I state.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed enough to review and hopefully see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Expectations

Chapter 9: Expectations

**So, I am well aware it has been a while since my last update and I am sorry. As a matter of fact, this isn't even the chapter I have been mostly working on the last few weeks. That one still has some polishing left to do along with some more extra explanations but I decided I couldn't leave you guys hanging much longer so I wrote this chapter that while important, I was originally saving it for later. But it will do for now. For those who remember Dawn, daughter of Pan and Queen of the Wild from the last story, here comes a chapter entirely from her POV, everyone. Enjoy!**

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

I gritted my teeth in a strained effort, trying to fight back the screams of excruciating pain; all the while wondering why in Hades´ name this had happened…

…scratch that. I now knew exactly why it happened. I was just having trouble digesting the "how".

**FLASHBACK**

_**One day earlier, in a different time stream…**_

* * *

I looked sternly from my makeshift throne at my subjects as they continue with the preparations before heading towards the Wolf House. The Satyrs were strengthening their wooden weapons and one of her newly appointed lieutenants, an elder Satyr called Couch Hedge was barking orders at them like a drill sergeant and giving a speech about how he was going to crush the Giants on his own.

I huffed in mild annoyance. The more I learned of the more-violent-than-average Satyr, the more I am considering removing him from his commanding position over his specific battalion of Satyrs. He was far too brazen for my taste but the council of Cloven Elders been in positive agreement when it came to his combat skills, if not his sanity of mind. I guess I will have to wait to see how he handles a full scale battle before making any more judgments.

As the nature spirits around me kept preparing for the battle ahead, I took a moment of personal silence to close my eyes. I have known for most of my life that this day would come. That one day my father will fade and leave me in charge. I suppose that's why I don't feel too much grief at my father's death. I always saw it coming in the corner of my eyes.

I sighed sadly as I remembered the last time I broke down in front of my dad; the last time I felt the too much pressure on my shoulders. It was a couple years ago, when I was struggling with the more advanced lessons of woodland magic. My father was calmly teaching me me how to bring life to a ruined ecosystem and how I will need to memorize all these lessons before he was gone for good. I suddenly snapped, screaming at him for taking the choice of how I wanted to live my life away from me and that he was the most selfish god for leaving such a huge responsibility in my hands right before leaving me alone. The words he used to comfort me suddenly replayed in my head.

* * *

"_Dawn, please listen to me very carefully. The mortal world and the mythological world may be very different on a wide variety of aspects but there is one constant on the mythological world that it's as unnatural as it is wrong," Pan had said. "And that's that parents aren't meant to outlive their children and being a god shouldn't be an excuse. The children, the younger generation, should be the ones to inherit the Earth. That blatant truth is mostly present in the mortal world but heroes come and go in the thousands while their parents never pass on. I have come to realize over the long centuries that that has been a deep wound that has haunted the mythological world for a very long time; what has prevented us from evolving and letting go of millennia-old grudges. The mythological world has become stagnant in many ways and that is never good."_

"_But then you came along," Pan had said with a translucent smile. "My little miracle. I want you to know that you are much more than just my heir. You are the beginning of a new age. With the Wild under your leadership, I will be the first god to take the necessary step: to admit that the true future of the world must be in the hands of the next generation."_

_I looked down._

"_But the Wild is worse every day," I wailed. "If even you don't have the power to heal it, what hope do I have? Even if I am inheriting the future, I am inheriting a grim one."_

_Pan hugged me._

"_I know but you have to understand that I am old and weary. You, on the other hand, are young and full of life. A ruler with those qualities is what the Wild sorely needs. And remember something all your life: even if you will never be able to see me again, a part of me will always be within you. I know you will triumph because I know you, my daughter. You will find a way to make this work._

_Slowly I hugged him back, glad to have him here with me but knowing that the days he could comfort me were counted._

* * *

I opened my eyes and sighed again. That was the last time I screamed at my father in complain. Oh, I was tempted several times after that but that night; he made me understand my duty like never before. My dad had prepared me well for this moment. And I wasn't going to let him down.

I stood up in the regal and composed posture that was ingrained into my mind since an early age. Everyone stopped working in an instant and stared at their new Queen: me.

"My loyal subjects, I know all that has happened very recently must be a lot to process," I said empathetically. "And I am sure that it if it hadn't crossed your mind yet, there will come a moment when you will doubt my leadership. I want you to get something clear about that: it's okay to feel doubt. The fates know I have felt it many times while my father trained me. But know this: every single one of us has a role to play one way or another and I will judge your worth based on merit rather than first impression or recommendation."

"The Wild is on dire straits right now, of that there is _no _doubt," I stressed. "However, there was a saying my father used to tell me that I wish to share with you all: no matter how harsh the winter, spring will always follow," I recited. "Never forget that because we shall make that saying turn into reality. We can't return the Wild to its original, primordial glory but we can breathe new life into it. But I cannot do it alone. This is a task for _everyone _that cares enough for the Wild to do something productive about it. So now I ask the million drachma question:

"Naiads of the water…

Nymphs of the forests…

Satyrs of the wild…

WILL YOU JOIN ME!?" I demanded at the top of my lungs.

Cheering broke out as an answer to my question. All the nature spirits raised their fists to the air and shouted their allegiance to me as I slowly smiled brightly.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN DAWN! ALL HAIL QUEEN DAWN! ALL HAIL QUEEN DAWN!" They yelled.

As I smiled in happiness, I felt a fresh breeze in the wind. I could have imagined it but for a split second I thought I heard a voice whisper: _"I am proud of you"_

I placed a hand above my heart and felt essence of what was left of my father's power deep inside me.

"I had you to guide me," I murmured as a tear fell down my cheek.

Suddenly, however, I had this deep feeling that something was horribly wrong. And the feeling proved me right as the world around me unraveled.

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed because I was trying to be deep on this one. Plus, it was a fun chapter to write. The next chapter will deal with how Dawn will be saved from the unmaking of her time stream to survive absolute annihilation. That one should be posted much sooner. Then, I will get back to finishing the last of my long chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Exchange

Chapter 10: Exchange

**So, I decided to split this chapter in two to post faster. It is a bit shorter because of that but I still hope you enjoy.**

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

Everything happened so fast I wasn't even sure what was happening. Suddenly, darkness blotted out the sun and I couldn't see any of my subjects. It was complete and utter darkness where there wasn't any difference between having my eyes opened or closed. Then the fearful screeches from the nature spirits were suddenly silenced and everything was muted. I swallowed completely unnerved. Darkness was one thing. Silence was another. But the feeling of numbness is getting terrifying. I couldn't sense _anything _alive and that has been damn near impossible ever since I learned to sense nature at will. No matter where I am, I can always know where there is any kind of life-form if I focus enough, even if miles away from me. But now…I feel like if I am in a lifeless void, well and truly dead to the world.

"What the Hades is going on?" I screamed with dread filling my stomach.

There was no answer; or rather, no direct answer. Just when I was about to scream again, I saw pale, glimmering forms moving in, all around me. After narrowing my eyes I gasped when I saw there were all ghosts; so many it would take me days to count if even, all floating around in the seemingly endless darkness.

Slowly, I looked down as the grey glow of a ghost move past me and I cried out in shock. I was a ghost too.

"I am…dead," I muttered in disbelief.

"_Not on my watch!" _A familiar voice suddenly yelled in my head.

I blinked.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively.

Very suddenly, my own pale form split in two and my father's own glimmering form floated in front of me. Only this time, he looked far angrier than I have ever seen him.

"Of all the problems that could have gone our way, _this _one is the very first one you have to deal with," The Great God Pan growled.

"Father, what's happening?" I asked in dreadful confusion. "Why am I dead? Is that why I can see you?"

"No," Pan said in denial. "You may be dead now but trust me, even if it's literally the last forsaken thing I do, I won't let this fate fall upon you."

Then he turned around and his posture became more firm and regal.

"Clotho! Lachesis! Atropos! I demand you all come here at once!" He shouted.

I balked as I heard that. Why on Gaea's green earth would he be calling the fates for? I didn't have time to process that for long though, because they actually showed up in their elderly woman forms.

"_Deceased_ God of the Wild," Atropos, the fate of death, sneered. "You think we are at your beck and call?"

"I think that you are crossing the line," Pan glowered. "I know my daughter isn't immortal but I ensured by bestowing the last of my essence into her would increase her life-span considerably. It isn't her time to die."

"She isn't even supposed to exist!" Clotho, the fate of life, exclaimed. "Only the changes that should have never been made to the time stream allowed her birth. But now those mistakes are being undone by an Old One," She added with a smirk. "By the time the process is done, she won't just be dead. She would never have been born."

My ghost form got much paler at that. The time traveling changes done by Percy Jackson are being undone, including my birth? But then…what will happen to my soul? Will that be gone too? What will _happen to me?_

"Maybe so but you are neglecting something," Pan stated. "I may be dead along with my daughter, but I hadn't lost my entire connection to the Wild. And I could feel what I am sure you felt too: Zoë Nightshade has returned to the world of the living as part of the reality alteration process."

"So what?" Lachesis asked in annoyance.

"So you know the rules!" Pan bellowed. "When someone is resurrected, there has to be an exchange. The balance of life and death demands it. A soul for a soul," He emphasized.

The three fates were silent for a long while, all the time stared at me unfazed.

"You wish to send your own daughter to the Underworld to fulfill the exchange?" Atropos asked.

If I could gasp, I would have done it then. Unfortunately, I just noticed I wasn't breathing.

"There is a difference between dying and never been born," Pan said resoluted.

Then his voice softened.

"Please, do this…for me," He pleaded.

The fates looked back at me with calculative coldness in their eyes.

"Very well," They said in unison. "Enjoy your afterlife _Queen _Dawn. But remember: a queen without subjects is a queen to no one."

Before I could reply the world around me spin and I lost track of time.

* * *

**The next chapter will finish the story arc explaining how Dawn managed to survive absolute annihilation by the unmaking of time. That in particular has been averted as the fates agreed to send her soul to the Underworld instead ensuring her soul wouldn't even exist. Now, there is one final step to process and that's getting her back to the world of the living without breaking the balance of life and death. What loophole will she find if any? Leave your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
